Damn Responsibility
by joedan84
Summary: One day Clark woke up knowing it was the day he would die.


Started and Finished: January 24, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Insurgence

Pairing: slight Chloe/Clark

Rating: R

Category: Drama, Angst

Spoilers: None

Summary: One day Clark woke up knowing it was the day he would die.

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Yada yada.

Damn Responsibility

*One day I woke up  
I woke knowing  
Today is the day  
I will die*

_"Chloe, I have something to tell you, and I need you to stay calm," Clark's voice came over the phone. It was heavy with fatigue._

"I'm always calm, Clark," Chloe said with a grin. "What is it?"

A heavy sigh came over the line.

"Clark? Are you okay?" Chloe asked, becoming concerned. "This fight with Doomsday has taken a lot out of you, hasn't it? Don't worry, you're going to defeat him. Besides, you're Superman."

  
*Cashdogg was barking  
Went to the park and enjoyed it one last time  
I called my mother, told her I loved her  
And I begged her not to cry*  


Chloe angrily wiped a tear from her eye. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel so hard the knuckles were white. The tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision, but she kept up the frantic pace.

Her small red car had no problem getting into the heart of Metropolis where most of the war between Superman and Doomsday was taking place. All the other cars were trying to get _out_ of Metropolis.

*I wrote a letter  
I said I'd miss her  
And I signed that Goodbye*

__

"No, I'm not, Chloe," came Clark's somber tone.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked, tucking a strand of blond hair between her ears. 

_"I'm not going to win today, Chloe. I want you to know that I love you."_

Chloe's breathing became rapid. "Clark, stop it! That's not funny."

"I wish I was kidding, Chlo."

"Stop it!" Chloe almost screamed, her eyes watering. "You're Superman. You can't die."

*You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I die*

Chloe screamed as a large piece of cement fell in front of her car. She swerved just in time to miss it. From the torn and broken buildings she could tell she was getting closer.

Chloe was forced to slow down as she tried to weave in and out of the wreckage of Metropolis. As she got further and further a band tightened around her chest.

  
*Can you feel the cold tonight (the day that I die)  
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I die)  
The darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die)  
All alone but I feel fine (the day that I die)*  


_"Chloe, listen to me," Clark urged. "I'm not coming back from this fight. I want you to know that. I can't defeat this thing."_

"Clark, please?" Chloe pleaded. "Don't say this."

"Chloe, will you listen to me? Please?" Clark asked, his voice cracking.

Chloe began to cry. "Yes, Clark. I'm listening," she choked out.

  
*We took a drive and we drove to D.C.  
To see the places we live  
Our conversations we talked of old friends  
And all the things that we did*  


Chloe pulled to what used to be the curb, and climbed from her car. There was too much debris now to drive. She would have to walk the rest of the way.

Chloe pulled her jacket more tightly against herself to keep the harsh wind away. Her hair blew into her face, stinging her eyes and trying in vain to dry her tears.

*Summer nights  
Drunken fights  
Mistakes we made  
Did we live it right*

_"I wanted you to hear it from me. I love you, Chloe. You're my best friend. You know that, right?" Clark asked._

"Yes," Chloe said, her voice coming out in a squeak.

"I will always be with you, in everything you do. I'm not going to tell you to be strong, or not to cry. I'm not going to tell you not to worry, or that I'm going to a better place."

"Do Kryptonians have a heaven?" Chloe asked, half-serious.  


*You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I die*

Chloe winced when her foot slipped, causing her ankle to twist. She fought against the instinct that told her to run. She couldn't run, not when Super- Not when _Clark_ needed her.

Chloe didn't know exactly where Clark was. The debris and wreckage was massive. Metropolis would never be the same. Chloe followed the trail of the mess, winding herself further and further into the heart of the fight.

  
*Can you feel the cold tonight (the day that I die)  
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I die)  
The darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die)  
All alone but I feel just fine (the day that I die)*

_Clark chuckled sadly. "I don't know, Chloe."_

"Sometimes when you know people are going to die they try to make it better by saying, 'I'll see you in heaven.' Only, that's when you're human. I'll never see you again, will I?" Chloe asked softly.

"No, Chloe. I don't think so. If you want to find me all you have to do is look inside your heart. Remember all the fun we had chasing your half-baked meteor theories."

"Yeah, the theories that I found out were hurting you," Chloe said harshly.

  
*You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
I know the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I die*

Finally Chloe saw it. Something red, being whipped by the wind. She ran, tripping over the fallen skyscrapers. There, Clark was lying on the ground. He was covered in glowing green barbs that protruded from his body.

Chloe raced to his side, throwing herself down.

"Clark? Clark?!" she screamed, ripping at the barbs. She grabbed the green rocks, flinging them as hard as she could away from the fallen hero.

  
*Can you feel the cold tonight (the day that I die)  
It's thin air but that's alright (the day that I die)  
The darkness falls, I'll let it go (the day that I die)  
All alone but I feel fine (the day that I die)*  


__

"You could never hurt me, Chloe. Not ever. But I have to go now."

"No! Clark, don't go. You don't have to fight this thing," Chloe pleaded.

"You know I do," Clark replied. "I have a responsibility."

"Damn your responsibility, Clark. I love you!"

"One more thing, Chloe," Clark said with a pause. "Be sure to write one hell of a story."

  
*Did I live it right, I hope I lived it right (the day that I die)  
Did I live it right, I know I lived it right (the day that I die)*

Chloe pulled Clark's limp body into her arms. "Clark? Please wake up. Come on," she urged.

Chloe smoothed Clark's hair from his face, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "You'll have your story, Clark," she whispered, her tears falling onto the large 'S' on his chest. "One hell of a story."

  
*Did I live it right, I hope I lived it right (the day that I die)*


End file.
